Deathly Heroes: Slytherin Guardian Angel
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: So how did Sarah get to live with Pit? And what insanity does she have to go through with him to fulfill her section of the prophecy? Palutena sends her & Pit as a Guardian Angels to protect a group of people who are supposed to fulfill their own prophecies, but what happens when she realizes who they are, and they her?
1. 2 Guardian Angels

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus, any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

Pit and Sarah flew back into his world, eager to begin wedding preparations. He blushed nervously before turning to her, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find the words he was looking for. Sarah sized up her fiancée, looking at his angelic garb.

They both wore togas, hers more prominent than his, and they both had the trademark sandals that went up to their mid-calves, as well as the gloves that protected the backs of their hands and their forearms. He wielded a bow that could be taken and turned into blades, and his left glove had two large rings hovering around it in the center of it, as well as a laurel wreath. His toga was held on by silk that was brown with gold embroidering on it and this was also what the edges of his toga looked like. His wings were white as pure as freshly-fallen snow, and his hair was brown and spiky, like Sora's off of Kingdom Hearts.

Pit smiled at her eyeing him, and blushed further at his fiancée. Sarah was wearing almost identical clothing, only instead of arrows that came out of her bow it was spells that were her arrows. She was identical to Severus, only her nose was completely different, and her garb was a little different than his since she was a guardian angel instead of a normal one like him. Her toga was a pale green, almost white, and the colors of her silk to hold it on were black with silver where his was gold. Her weapons were the same way, and her feminine figure was truly an hourglass shape. She wielded a staff at times, but only when she needed it to come forth from the one ring that was on her own arm instead of Pit's two – after all, she had only just started out, and Pit had already proven himself once to their goddess Plutena. Also, she and almost no other angels had Pit's laurel wreath, since it could only be obtained by doing some great deed for their goddess that she deemed them as a hero for.

"Sarah," he asked quietly, "Why is Eileen so young? Shouldn't she be a year or so younger than Harry Potter?"

"Time passes differently in our world," Sarah explained quietly, "That's why I had been praying to the goddess Plutena when you found me. I was in danger of getting killed because of my baby's father, as well as my brother being a spy in the war, and… and I didn't want to die, but I couldn't kill my baby for fear of _his _wrath or because of something _he _did to me… I already felt guilty about considering an abortion, and-and I couldn't bring myself to go into hiding. I loved her too much, and I wanted her to be safe."

"I understand," he said hugging her. "I now understand why Goddess Plutena has accepted you into the ranks of the guardian angels – your instincts for protection, compassion, and justice are strong, and all three are things that guardian angels need most when dealing with who they are protecting. Tell me, dearest, what should we do now that your daughter and niece know who you are? Your attacker will know that you're alive still and have given birth to his child-will you-what will you do?"

"I won't kill him," Sarah replied tartly, "That's Potter's job, not mine. However, I _can _keep an eye on him as he travels to ensure that he is safe as best I can. I can also try to preserve his allies as best I can."

"You really are the best female I can think of choosing to marry," he smiled before kissing her. "Lady Plutena will be proud of you someday. In fact, I think that she may one day give you your own laurel wreath…"

"You're flattering me," she smiled before kissing him back. "Now, if I'm correct, I believe it's time to go see our lady about a new assignment. After all, I've only just graduated from being an initiate."

"Let's hope she'll assign you to someone in the war," he laughed, "We'll have to explain the reason and the two sides of the war, as well as who is leading them."

"I just hope she'll listen," Sarah fretted, "I've only met her once, but I'm told that she's a bit grumpy during the wars…"

"Who wouldn't be?" Pit soothed, "You'll be fine. You _were _raised in the shadows of the first war after all, and conceived Eileen unwillingly at the tail end of it. You understand the war better than any of us, and you know that the war is the only reason she's upset since she doesn't understand it."

"I don't exactly want to be in Cherubim form for a decade," Sarah fretted as she went towards the temple that their mistress was waiting for them at.

.o0O0o.

"I understand now," Plutena said quietly, "This war is about pride and trying to protect the ones you love. I will side with Mr. Potter and his friends, naturally, as their cause is the one I stand for, as well as to protect your brother. Do not fret, Sarah, he will be protected by another guardian from a different realm. I can sense that one of the other realms will need him just after the young Potter does. Pit, I will need you to bring me the battalions of guardian angels. We will fight alongside the witches and wizards in this war."

"As you wish," he bowed before flying off to leave. Sarah stared after him and then turned her attention back to the goddess.

"Sarah, your child has her own section of the prophecy to fulfill," Plutena said, "You are the representative from my world. The minute I saw you I sensed that you would one day be one of my two most trusted angels in all of the heavens. You understand that I couldn't let you keep the baby – it is not the natural way for an angel to give birth. I had no choice but to send her back to your previous world, and I regret not telling you where she was so that you could watch over her."

"You sent her to a different time," Sarah said quietly, "So that nobody would suspect who she was and who her parents were."

"Yes, that is what I had to do," Plutena said softly, "I look to all my angels as my surrogate children, and it brings me great joy to finally see Pit happy and to be in love. He is the only angel that is truly my son, and, regrettably, I couldn't trust him with this secret before he saved me. The forces of darkness are always at work, my dear, and we must be ready at a moment's notice to counter them."

"I understand, my lady," Sarah bowed, "Is there anything you wish for me to do for the war?"

"Watch over Harry Potter," she said calmly, "try to keep him safe, but do not interfere too much or else he will not grow enough to defeat his – and your – enemy. If there is anything you need to help him, pray to me and I will send someone to your aide as soon as I can."

"Thank you, my lady," Sarah said bowing her head. "It's an honor to be able to serve you as best I can, although I'm no angel by birth."

"I know," she smiled, "There is only one other who was not an angel at birth. He became an angel to protect the one he loved, but he fell from the heavens when he decided he wanted to create an infant the human way without permission or marriage. I trust that you will not repeat his mistakes, and I have the utmost confidence in you with my little Pit."

"I've gathered the leaders of the battalions as best I could," Pit gasped as he flew back in with thirty or so angels following him worriedly. "How can we help?"

"Pit, you will be with Sarah," she said calmly, "You are to help her and watch over her brother during this assignment while she goes through with her own guardian angel duties."

"Yes, my lady," he bowed.

"However," Plutena said smiling, "There is something I've been meaning to do before hand. I will need you to gather all the things you will need for your journeys, Pit and Sarah, and will need you to go to room number twelve, dears."

The two bowed before leaving to the specified room as she turned to her angels to lead her armies.

"I know this room," Pit gasped as he got in there, "This room is where you were taken to immediately after I brought you here. You were unconscious at the time from traveling, but I watched over you as best I could until they needed to move you. Very few angels get to see this room, as it is one of Lady Plutena's favorites – she must have sensed something special about you to let you stay here while you were still going through the transformation into an angel."

"I wasn't transforming yet," Sarah said quietly, "I woke up only when it was time for me to give birth to Eileen, and I was in Room number nine…"

"That room is off limits to everyone unless Lady Plutena is with them!" Pit gasped, "Even I have not seen the interior of room nine! I see now why she was so upset that day – she must have felt that it would tear you apart to leave your own child behind…"

"It did," Sarah whispered, "I was crying until she told me that she had taken my child down to an orphanage that my attacker would not go to, and that my child was safe until he returned from the darkness. I only later realized that she meant Horcruxes, or rather that he had sealed off fragments of his soul inside of objects. In one case, he sealed a fragment inside of a living snake."

"My children," Plutena interrupted as she walked in, "Come hither."

* * *

Okay, so I know I'm supposed to include a picture of the goddess Plutena, but I think that she's the woman that shows up during Pit's final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Anyways, what do you think of it so far?

I did give the promised explanation of why Eileen is younger than Kiru instead of older, and this is why. A goddesses' protection as a small consolation prize for taking the child away from its human mother, but it is the reason nonetheless.

Reviews? Pretty please? Pit and Sarah would, I think. Plutena? Eh, who knows. To be honest, I'm stuck in the middle of chapter two... Any ideas?


	2. Fledgling Angel

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus, any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

* * *

As soon as Palutena pronounced them as man and wife, the witch bonding ceremony took place upon her and Pit, marking their left forearms with a snake with a halo over its head. Sarah smiled before becoming unsteady on her feet, collapsing into Pit's arms. She held onto him fearfully, hoping he'd understand what was going on. Unfortunately, none of them did except Palutena.

"I'm afraid that this is because she is a human turned into an angel," Palutena whispered as Pit lowered Sarah onto the same bed that he had when he'd found her and brought her to their temple. "Her body is making the final transformations and… to be honest, I'm not sure if this should be how this works… "

"What do you mean?" Pit asked worriedly.

"Giving up your only child right at birth – it is one of the hardest things to do, especially for a human who is destined to be a guardian angel," Palutena said, "But Sarah hasn't yet fully earned her wings, by the looks of it. Who was her mentor?"

"Roman," Pit answered, "I was worried when he passed her into the ranks of an angel early, but I didn't realize…"

"He still holds a grudge," Palutena growled, "I will speak with him and punish him for his treachery of endangering a fellow angel's life."

"My lady, what of Sarah?" Pit worried.

"If Sarah can survive the next two days, then she will become a full angel and earn her wings. She will need you at her side," she replied, "as she will hallucinate about horrors in her past. This bowl of water will allow you to see into her nightmares and hallucinations, but be careful, Pit. You won't like some of what you'll see that the humans do. Most of the humans love and care for their young, just as I am to all my angels, and some are even worse than the shadow monsters you've fought for me. Once you see her brother's dark master, you'll understand."

"Y-yes ma'am," Pit squeaked as the goddess went to the doorway.

"Pit, this is to be your room from now on," she said before leaving the doorway and closing it behind her magically, sealing it with ancient symbols of a divine being. "I protect this room, and forbid anyone to leave or to enter it without my permission."

Pit stared after his goddess before turning back to Sarah and kneeling at the bedside, wetting a rag in the second bowl of water, the one that Palutena hadn't enchanted for his use. He wet Sarah's forehead, and she immediately began whimpering in fear and pain as the enchanted bowl began glowing, letting Pit know that she was already dreaming. He brought it over to rest beside the non-enchanted one, looking inside of it. He stared in awe as she dreamt of her times with him, and all the dates and courting dances that they'd gone on together.

"I love you," he whispered, "I know it's a crazy thought to all the others, but I do."

"But, I'm supposed to be a human," Sarah protested, "If our honored and revered goddess hadn't graced me with a second chance, then I wouldn't be an angel with you – I'd probably be a fire child."

"No, you are _not _a fire child!" younger-Pit scolded, "You're not a fire child! Don't speak like that! Our lady wouldn't have even looked at you if you had been a fire child in the slightest! Being a fire child is the one crime that an angel can commit that is so horrible, so treacherous… only one has ever done it, and Lady Palutena made sure to destroy her thoroughly after she had her way in the Human World."

"Who was it?" Sarah asked.

"We are not to speak her name," Pit said shaking his head. "But her child is a wizard by the name of Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh! That's one of the four Founders of Hogwarts!" Sarah gasped, "What of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"They, too, are children of angels," Pit replied, "You see, their angelic fathers were sent down to stop Slytherin's mother. They fell in love with mortals and Lady Palutena let them procreate to let them blend in, but they remained with their families in the end. they became mortal and died just like anyone else."

"Oh," Sarah said wide-eyed, "Was she angry?"

"No, not at all," Pit shrugged, "she was proud of the three of them. She blessed Hufflepuff with Loyalty, Gryffindor with Bravery, Ravenclaw with wisdom, and the Slytherins – well, she gave them a curse. She cursed them with being hated until their descendants produced another angelic being. You are that being, and the prophecy that your family must complete is what is to cease all curses upon the Slytherin house."

"This is so unfair!" she yelled before the scene shifted.

"So, you're saying that your sister is supposedly dead?" Pit asked, and she nodded. "How are you so sure?"

"She'd have returned if she wasn't," she said fearfully, "She's accidentally apparated at age five, and we haven't seen her since."

"Is it possible that she found someone else to live with?" Pit asked confused.

"Yes, but she was never at Hogwarts," she said confused. "Why? Do you think she's alive?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to answer that question," he said sorrowfully before she scene shifted again.

This time, they were in the Temple Of Athena, in Athens, Greece. They were watching as a group of students from Hogwarts were looking around, only in Muggle clothing.

"Hey, Uncle Severus, what's that?" one blonde asked, and Silvana noticed that he had a girl a few years younger than him by his side. She saw her brother approach and was astonished at how old and tired he looked.

"That, Draco," he said narrowing his eyes, "Is the Greek's version of a Cherubim."

"What's a Cherubim?" the small girl asked.

"A smaller angel of sorts," he replied. "Hm, how interesting."

"What? How Athena's animal representation was an owl when she's the goddess of Battle and Wisdom?" the girl asked. "Whoa, look – this one looks like a female version of you!"

"Quiet," Snape snapped before the scene shifted into one that made Pit's stomach drop to the bottom of the world.

* * *

and this is where I'm stuck. Any ideas? If there's anything you'd like to see from Sarah's past, just let me know. i've got an idea for chapter four since I've introduced her in _Ice Queen _for a chapter, but I want to introduce Sarah's past a little more first.


	3. Palutena's Penseive

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus, or any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's. So far, that makes only Sarah and Roman.

* * *

Pit stared in horror at Sarah's memories, and saw an older version of her in the park. He was alarmed when she paused on this one and watched it with as much detail as she could. She'd come home from her first trip to Diagon Alley to find her mother bloodied and dead on the living room floor, with a large burn on the side of her father's face, one that looked as though it had been created by a fire shooting directly at that location intentionally.

Her father had begun to scream and yell profanities at her, yelling about how it was all their fault and that two social workers had come here, and one had burned the side of his face with her "freakishness" that they also had. He then proceeded to beat them cruelly with a beer bottle, and their magic began protecting them from fatal blows.

To Sarah's hurt, she'd been shipped off to Beauxbaton's the next day, since her father didn't want her to be near her brother and so that they would be separated. It was only during the summers that they saw each other after that, and one summer when she was sixteen, he seventeen, she came home to find her brother standing over their father's dead body, his wand in hand, and their father covered in more blood and cuts than their mother had been.

"Hello, Sarah," Severus had smiled maniacally. "I thought it time to give the bastard what he deserved."

"Sev," she sobbed, "How could you? You killed him like he did mom!"

"You're wrong," he growled as he sauntered towards her. "He killed mother for control. I killed him to give her justice. Nobody gave us justice – not until now. From this day forward, _I'm _in charge of the family. Don't worry, we'll go find Silvana, just like mom would have wanted us to. And I've got some friends who will help us."

"No!" she screamed as she saw his left arm. "You traitor! You're a Death Eater!"

"You leave me no choice," he said sadly as he pointed his wand at her, "Stupefy."

Her vision went black, and she awoke in her bedroom. She could hear her brother downstairs, speaking to someone as though he idolized them, and she realized who he was talking to: Voldemort.

"You killed your Muggle Father," Voldemort cackled. "How nostalgic…"

"Sir, what of my younger sisters?" Severus asked.

"Did they see?" he hissed angrily.

"One apparated with accidental magic at five, my lord," he said quickly, "We haven't seen her since. The other saw me standing over his dead body, but not that I did it. She saw my Dark Mark, as my father had ripped the edge of my robes and jerked off my mask in one last attempt to fight."

"Where is she?" he hissed, and Severus revealed her location. "Very well. You are to go with Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix on this next raid. Go."

"Yes, my lord," Severus had said before apparating away as she heard the approaching Voldemort.

"Such a fool," he hissed as he saw her supposedly unconscious form on the bed. "I'd kill you, but it would be a waste of a perfectly good half-blood. No, I think I've got just the right punishment for your little interference with your brother's life… as well as his attempt to save the fool Potter woman…"

Pit heard Sarah let out a bloodcurdling scream, both in the memory and in real life, as Voldemort raped her. She only stopped and went to whimpering when the snake left and she apparated away, not wanting her brother to know what had happened to her. Pit shuddered as she recalled his voice before she'd apparated.

"Perhaps that will teach you to mind your place and status," he'd hissed before apparating away.

Pit grimaced as another memory surged forward, this one of the childbirth she'd gone through just before becoming an angel. He watched as she'd broken into a nervous breakdown just after giving up her daughter, the one that Voldemort had unknowingly sired. He knew what happened just after that event: she'd been taken in by Palutena.

He stared as she then began to show him dreams of what she'd been hiding from all the other angels, a secret so carefully guarded that she daren't utter a word – she had a twin sister. He couldn't help but let his jaw go slack at the sight of her – she was truly Sarah's perfect double, only she was still human. He shook his head at the indecencies that she was raised in – abusive father, only to be on her own after apparating at age five.

From there, she'd lived alone amongst the wild animals, learning from them how to hunt and forage for food, and never once staying in one place or pack too long. She'd learned not to go into society very quickly after she was eighteen, and in a span of a year, five different men came up to her and tried to rape her. A sixth approached her within hours of the fifth, but Pit saw that this one was different, and that they were watching this from an aerial view.

He knew that her twin must have passed out, and he watched as the man in red dragged her back to a cave and created a makeshift shelter and cared for her hypothermia. To Pit's astonishment, this man was different than the previous ones in the fact that he never once tried to make a move, and was focused solely on keeping her alive and safe. A second man approached, and Pit saw that the two knew each other extremely well, or rather just well enough to trust each other to not attack them and to get them to a healer.

Pit smiled as the man in red from before was now staying by Silvana's side as she recovered. She made a full recovery with him at her side, and was soon accepted directly into his family dynamics as though she'd been there the whole time. It was clear to Pit that Silvana wouldn't be leaving this new "pack" anytime soon, and that she'd milk it out for as long as she could.

Finally, he could keep his eyes open no longer and he let himself fall asleep seated on the chair next to Sarah's bed.

* * *

and that's where I stop, because I need the next chapter for a crossover with _Ice Queen. _


	4. Ambient Gemini

I own nothing! I don't own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus, any of the characters in either one! I just own the Snape family members (except for Severus, of course), and the other OC's.

Okay, so this time, we get to meet a _Living _human, and one of Sarah's siblings! And, without further ado….

* * *

"Wow, I'm a real angel now!" Sarah cried happily as she squealed excitedly. "A real angel!"

"That's wonderful," Pit sighed as he hugged her happily. He wasn't sure of the marriage rules for angels since it was the first time he'd ever known one.

"It is," she sighed as she leaned her head on his chest.

"So, what do you – Sarah!" he gasped as she let out a frantic gasp of pain and her legs gave out from under her. "What's wrong? How can I help?"

"I believe that her telepathic link with that of her sister has reopened now that she is a full-fledged angel," Palutena said thoughtfully as she entered. "Pit, I give you and Sarah permission to visit her and her to heal her."

"But where do we go?" Pit asked, and Palutena smiled as she opened up a portal that Pit thought looked like a swirling fog combined with bits of cumulonimbus clouds. "Just go through the portal?"

"The room you are looking for will be visible just as you exit the portal, my son," she smiled, "Sarah will know where to find her sister."

"Follow my aching body," Sarah nodded, "I get it."

"Here, my children," Palutena said handing them two bags. "You will need these to help them. And don't forget that the divine language is the quickest way to heal them, so long as you use your energy carefully."

"We will," they kneeled.

"Go, my children," she said, "They will not be able to awaken without your help."

Pit and Sarah stepped through the portal to find themselves in a large palace of sorts. They didn't much care for their surroundings, only their destinations. Pit sighed as he entered the room to find the rescuer that he'd been watching was now bedridden and deathly pale. He could see Thanatos in the room, as well as two elderly humans, and he narrowed his eyes at Thanatos as a message: Clear off, this isn't their time.

"Who are you?" the male growled, and Pit blinked at him.

"Pit," the angel said. "I was sent here to help your son. My wife is helping her twin."

"Silvana?" the female asked. "She has a twin?"

"We're both angels," Pit said simply, "Sarah wasn't allowed to see Silvana after she was translated by our goddess."

"We'll be watching you," the older male snarled as Pit took two steps towards the younger male and pulled two healing items out of his pack.

Pit could feel the younger male relax under the healing items, but tense up as he began panicking for the one he loved.

"Relax," Pit said, "My wife is with Silvana to heal her in the same manner that I am you."

He felt the younger man relax as his mind and body were put to ease, and Pit gaped at the injuries he'd received – extensive electrical damage to his nerves. It was no wonder Palutena sent him – he was one of the strongest angels, even if healing _was _his weak point, and these two items maximized your healing abilities.

The younger male shuddered before his face visibly relaxed and began to regain its color. Pit smiled as he continued healing the male, knowing that whoever he was, he'd have to have something to do with the prophecy Sarah and Silvana were supposed to fulfill alongside their brother and the trio's children.

... (With Sarah)…

Sarah followed the throbbing pain down the hall to Silvana's room. She entered, only to get in a verbal sparring match with the two females who were awake in the room after introducing who she was. She then proceeded to explain the telepathic link to the two, and finally the elder of the two caved.

"Do as you must," she said stepping back.

Sarah knew that Silvana could feel her coming closer, like their minds were sending forth so many more threads than normal that it wasn't even natural.

'Silvana?' she asked in Silvana's mind, and they was suddenly on a hill, overlooking a mass of clouds. Sarah looked to find that her twin was wearing a fancy dark red dress. Severus would kill her for the Gryffindor color.

"Sarah?" she asked, and Sarah nodded. "Wow. What are you doing here?"

The two were content to merely chat for a long time, and Sarah could feel every slight change in Silvana's demeanor and emotions just as they did so. Silvana worried, and panicked over things, but with Sarah's angelic intuition about her sister's fears and worries, she was able to assuage her sister's emotions. Until they spoke of their family, and then the two were at a loss of what to do.

"You get him in the end," Sarah said, and Silvana gave her a look that asked if she was off her rocker just before Sarah clarified who she was talking about.

She could feel her twin's heart skyrocket before worrying about his family. Sarah simply rolled her eyes and rattled off a list of reasons for them to accept her, which was six, just to begin with.

"Thanks," Silvana grinned sheepishly as the view shifted to that of a bedroom for the two as Sarah completed healing her sister.

"Welcome back," she smirked before pulling her mortal twin up to her feet. "Let's go have a chat with a group of people you rescued, yes?"

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the fact that her sister had fallen in love with a man who could love her back unconditionally with no though to repercussions should his parents disapprove.

* * *

So, do you think you know who it's talking about? It's a Harry Potter crossover, so _technically _I can't explain who the red-clad male is. You'll know if you've read some companion crossovers, though. The one you'll be looking for is _Ice Queen_, between chapters fifteen & twenty, I believe.

Review! What do you think?


	5. Secrets of an Angel's Heart

So, I don't own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus. Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You'll see what I mean in a bit.

* * *

"Pit, I haven't exactly been all the way honest with you," Sarah admitted, and he looked at her confused, his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked, and they turned as Palutena walked in.

"Ah," she smiled, "You're finally going to try to tell him?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah replied, "That is, if you'll let me."

Palutena did nothing but laugh as Pit's eyebrows went to his hairline (almost literally) in shock at what was going on.

"Wait, what could be so important that it had to be strictly between the two of you? Surely it can't be _that _bad," Pit tried to reason, Sarah sneezed. "Is it?"

"Eileen isn't an only child," Palutena supplied, and Pit's jaw dropped. "Manners, my son."

Pit's jaw remained agape until he came to his senses a few minutes later as Sarah looked at him as though she were trying not to laugh her head off and Palutena as though she were trying to decide what she was going to do with him.

"Eileen's not an only child," he repeated. "Does she know this?"

"No," Sarah said quickly, "and for good reason. You see, my other child, my son – he's not exactly all the way human…"

"A demigod," Pit realized, and Sarah nodded. "Okay, I can deal with that. Whose is it? Zeus? Poseidon? Ares? Please not Ares, almost any but him, and I mean no disrespect for him."

"I can't tell you," Sarah said, and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Not until he figures out what his lineage is. Even if _I_ say his lineage, monsters will flock to him. It's the reason that he's been in the Lotus Casino half of his life – he's not welcome because of a different prophecy that has now been fulfilled."

"I still don't get it," Pit said, scratching his head with one of his scythe-like weapons. "Why not just drop hints?"

"We can't," the two females said in unison, and he sighed. "However, you'll figure it out if you watch him at work. He should be getting out of there sometime soon, if his own part of the prophecy is to be fulfilled…"

"Joy," Pit muttered. "So, all we do is watch and wait?"

The two nodded, and he sighed heavily.

"Just think, it's another step-child for you to be proud of," Palutena said before retreating a safe distance away from him.

"So long as the child isn't one of Ares' children; they're simply too wild and bloodthirsty to be safe, sane, or caring," he shrugged, and the room shook a bit. "Okay, fine, _most _of them. Not that they get it from him."

"Yes they do," Palutena laughed, and the two stared at her. "Hey, we gods and goddesses can insult each other all we want. Technically, you little ones are all my little ones, and so he technically can't hurt you. He can, however, hurt Sarah's mortal children."

"Which is why I've been trying to stay on all their good sides," Sarah explained, "Can I get you to do the same for them, Pit?"

"I'll try," he sighed, "but it doesn't mean I'll like it."

"I still can't believe you fell in love with him," Palutena said shaking her head, and Sarah glanced at her.

"Are you accusing me of Stockholm Syndrome because the choice was either him or my father?" she asked, and Pit stared.

"Good heavens, no!" Palutena laughed. "No, not at all! You sleeping with him would have been like… one of Zelda's servants sleeping with Gannondorf!"

Sarah simply gave her a _you-did-not-just-compare-those-two-things_ look, while the entire conversation was going right over Pit's head.

"I'm still confused," Pit said rubbing one of his shoulders.

"Just watch and it'll all be revealed in time, my dearest one," Sarah said as she watched her only son leave the Lotus Casino.

* * *

So, who do you think the Demigod's Greek parent is? You'll figure it out in the first or second chapter of the sixth part of the Deathly Heroes Series, although I _am _considering getting rid of _Mario Reversed_ since I've had simply _no _imspiration for it!

Should or shouldn't I? or should I just have her go through the ten castles? Or maybe start it like I did _Eileen in Wonderland_, where she was confused for a different helper in the hero series. Oh well.

Review please! Should Athena (the mortal one) die and fail her quest?


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to a mass of complaints - namely from my parents - I have decided to go through the future chapters and sift through them, writing tiny pieces at a time.

the reason for this is that I am at a particularly nasty point in college, and I am struggling to make the grades that I need to keep my scholarship. Therefore, any and all fanfics I am writing are now on hold until I can settle down during my days of Thanksgiving Vacation, and then it is back to being on Hiatus for a while until I can settle down after exams.

Please note that this is only temporary, and I am so very sorry for the inconviences! I promise I'll make it up to you when I can finally get back to uploading!

Thank you!

RabidOrochimaruOtaku


End file.
